A Past Worth Saving
by TenebrisCor
Summary: A Time Master, An Old Friend. An Old Foe, A New Love. An apocalyptic prophecy? What's new. The answer? Everything.
1. Prologue

_A Past Worth Saving_

Prologue

* * *

Clockwork sorrowfully bowed his head as he made his last decision as this world's Time Keeper. If the earth was going to live, the ghost world was going to have to pass. With tear filled eyes, he glanced at his viewing mirrors. They showed a future that was not too dissimilar from what he was used to seeing, except for one major difference. There were no ghosts. Or, at least not the type of ghosts that the world had become familiar with seeing. Sure, they would see the occasional wayward spirit, but those spirits would only be able to hold form for mere seconds before they would turn into nothing but energy once more. It would be a sad fate for all spectral forms, but for the sake of billions of human's lives, it might just be worth it.

Images of wondering spirits drifting in and out of the corporeal plane. Mournful cries drifting into the ears of unfortunate passers by. The lonely child pleading for his mother as he drifts in and out of his childhood home where he was killed in a fire. All of these spirits that would no longer be able to experience the safety of the ghost zone. All of those humans that would become ghosts over time only to live this sorry excuse for an afterlife. Thoughts must not stray to ideas such as these however. The possible future that we face right now is far worse. We must go through with this.

Though the choice is difficult, it must be made. Though the consequences seem to outweigh the benefits at this point, it must be done. With the ghost zone deactivated, the current ghosts would no longer exist, but the human world would continue to prosper. It would go without the knowledge of the ghost zone. It will always doubt the existence of their spirit counterparts. It will never again face this sword of Damocles.

"What will happen to Vlad and I?" A curious yet mournful halfa asked his tearful companion.

"I'm afraid that I cannot tell you that young phantom. The future has become so clouded not even I can uncover its secrets." The master of time let out a light sigh and pushed his hands through his unkept white hair. "I wish I could tell you. I truly do." Slowly, he glided over to another mirror.

"Daniel, it has truly been an honor. You are the first I could truly call friend in millennia. Your bravery and good will will stay with all for many years to come. If indeed you do keep your form, I wish you the best of luck with your life. May you be of good health young phantom." The last lines were nothing more than a whisper.

Danny looked into his mentor's eyes with a sorrow unfathomable to any other. They had become so close, a life without having the old time master there for guidance was incomprehensible. All of those memories of going to him for both serious matters and for the sake of simple relaxation. All of those times, especially recently, where he needed to have guidance in order to maintain some semblance of order in a widely chaotic universe.

Having taken over some of Clockwork's minor responsibilities, it would be difficult to imagine a world without a time keeper to keep it flowing as it should be. To make sure that all is as it should be.

"Clockwork, I am going to miss you all." Danny whispered. Not even trying to hold back his sobs, he desperately hugged his old friend.

"As I will miss you Daniel. Perhaps if the fates are kind, we will meet again in some form. However, as we are now, I am afraid that this is goodbye my friend." As Danny released Clockwork, he saw the time keepers eyes shine as the light caught in them.

"Goodbye, Clockwork. Master of Time, and the last of the Ancients. It has been an honor." With these words of parting, Danny straightened and adopted a solemn expression. "May the fates find your favor." With a nod, Danny then stepped back, giving space for the impending recitation.

"No, Daniel, the honor has been all mine. Stay strong in the coming days young one." A confused expression crossed the young halfa's face, but he remained silent. If Clockwork was going to explain, he would have. He had gotten past the stage of questioning the elder's decisions long ago.

With a final calming breath, Clockwork calmly floated toward the middle of the room, and started to recite the words that would spell the end of the world as we knew it, and create the world as we know it.

"Death has come

Death has gone

In a world we hold

There is only one

Only one to hold

One so dear

Whose life we now give

Whose life we now choose

Their lives we hold

They are ours so true

May they live in peace

Now I seal their fate

A fate of life

A fate of death

Now I give close

To the world of the dead

That peace may abound

Is all that I beg

I, Master of Time

I, of the Ancients

Now give an end to this here notion."

With a final breath, before everything went dark, a last word was carried through the air, strained as though its very existence was painful. Which it undoubtably was.

_"farewell.."_

And then the world went black.

* * *

_A/N : Well, there was a short preview of an idea that has been forming in my mind this past evening. So, what do you think is going to happen? What do you think has already happened for it to come to this? Please let me know! I am anxious to here your opinions of the matter. Reviewers are loved and will receive cyber cookies! I will try to respond to all of you wonderful people! Hope to 'see' you again soon. _

_-Tenebris Cor-_


	2. Christmas Blues

- APWS -

Chapter One : Christmas Blues

Originally Posted 10.20.12

* * *

—

56 Years Prior to Present

2 Weeks Prior to Christmas

—

Danny's POV

—

As the cold breeze worked its way through the trees, I couldn't help but release a sigh of contentment. This time of year was always as peaceful as it could get. The ghosts making their yearly truce arrangements, and the chill in the air finally cold enough for me to feel it.

I had always loved the cold weather that the winter provided, and ever since I acquired control over my cyrokinesis it has made it near impossible for me to become cold. Nowadays it takes arctic temperatures for it to affect me; though that is much more preferable than the overwhelming state that I was in when I first started developing that same power. It was lucky that the Far Frozen were able to assist me, else I would have died from freezing myself from the inside out..

Ah, well, best to not go down that train of thought.

The soft breeze recaptured my attention as it came back with a vengeance. The temp was starting the drop as the sky darkened. With the orange hues filling the sky and the darkness of night taking hold, it was easy to forget the troubles that life has to offer. Though, at time like this, it was also easy to see how those troubles are balanced out.

As I continued down the street, I turned toward a now familiar street. It was the same street that I had turned onto for the past two years. After I moved out I went on to living in the city, it felt like the right move, especially after living in a town like Amity for 18 years. In the city you can blend in.

As it was, there were still people bustling around the stores that happened to still be open. It being one of the biggest shopping seasons of the year really brought out the demon in some people.

Climbing the stairs that led to my apartment, I noted the lights that surrounded many of the doorways. Yet another one of bits about this holiday that brings out a peace.

Unlocking my door, I place my keys into a basket that I set aside for such trinkets. My losing such items was something that happened all too often.

At that thought I chuckled. When it comes down to things such as that, I really am still the same old Danny that I was back in Amity.

With a deep sigh and a small grin, I glance around my small apartment. I still do not really get into the holiday season, but this year I had decided to add a small tree in one of the apartment's corners. Sitting next to the couch it was nothing spectacular, though just enough for the spirit of the season to be felt.

It's hard to believe that just a few years ago I had absolutely abhorred this holiday. The simple sound of carols would send me into an unforgiving rage. At this I chuckled again.

This holiday had always been a favorite of my parents. Even though they had their disagreement on its main supporting character. At this thought I gave a sad sigh and swallowed a lump that had grown in my throat. My parents.

It has been two years since I have seen them, and it has been that long since I have so much as talked to them. I put the memories that held those days behind me, but they still stung. Especially around this time of year.

_Flashback_

"Congratulations on graduating son!" Yelled a boisterous figure coated in a bright orange jumpsuit. It had been an eventful day, and now at 11pm, it was finally started to calm down.

"Thanks dad!" After the graduation ceremony, we had gone out to dinner, and the entire time I had been thinking about this moment. A moment that would surely change how they would think about me, but hopefully for the better. "Dad, I have something that I want to tell you and mom." I gulped. Hopefully this is the right choice.. they had been so supportive, and before I move out they really should know.. "It is really important."

"Why sure son!" He walked out and sat down on a couch across from where I was sitting. When he called mom over, I started to get even more anxious. _Come on, you are eighteen and they have done nothing but love you for every single one of those years. It will be fine. They will accept you no matter what. _

"Okay. So. Well, you guys know the ghost Danny Phantom?" _Way to go.. that doesn't sound weird at all.. _

"Yes, of course. That no good piece of ectoplasmic goo has been nothing but trouble since day one. Why would you bring him up now son?" My mother. Always the optimist.

"Mom, I have told you before. You don't really know that. I have heard that he was not in full control of the circumstances in those situations. And it has been years since any real trouble has been caused whether it intention or not." Perhaps it will be easier if I ease them into it..

"And we have told you time and time again. He will never be anything more than a menace. He is a ghost, and there is no way that a ghost can have any good intentions. Even if he was framed, he would have done something just as bad if not worse left to his own devices. Really Danny. You must stop defending him." Or not. Seriously, how blind could someone be!?

"Even if he wasn't fully a ghost? Would he still be unable to do anything other than concoct evil schemes toward the city?" .. It is worth a shot..

"Danny. Even if that were physically possible, the evil of the ghost half would easily overshadow whatever good the human side would hold. But that is beside the point. It is impossible for a human to.." What ever she had to say was then cutoff by an outburst coming from yours truly.

"Don't even say that it is impossible!" I snapped.

"But Danny, we have told you, there is no way.." I cut her off again.

"Well, guess what. I have evidence that proves otherwise." With those words, I gave them their scientific proof. Or at least what I consider scientific. Seeing is believing.. right?

As a familiar flash of light appeared, my doubts gave way. Great timing.

As the rings disappeared, I was left facing two identically stunned faces. It was so quiet for a few moments I wondered if Clockwork was going to make an appearance. After those moments passed, I wished that he had.

Quick as lightning, almost too fast for me to react, my mom whipped out one of her pieces of ghost hunting equipment.

"Ghost scum! What have you done with our son!" With no more than a seconds hesitation, I turned and flew down to the portal. Tears stinging my eyes..

_End of Flashback_

With a long sigh, I got up from the couch that I had sat down at. Walking over to the small kitchen across from the living room, I started to fix myself some hot chocolate.

To this day I do not know what weapon my mother pulled out on me. I do not know if they almost caught me. After I went into the portal I do not remember the details. I do recall somehow ending up at the Clock Tower however, that part is hard to forget. He had shown me comfort through that rough night, and though I do not remember the words exchanged, I do remember the security that I was able to gather there.

Clockwork has always been a constant in my life ever since the incident with Dan. He had been both a mentor and a friend to me in years past. Taking a sip from my cooling cup of coco I pause in my recollection and glance once more around the apartment. It was completely dark now, and would be pitch black if not for the small lamp sitting next to the couch that I had been formerly sitting on and the small yellow lights strung sparingly along the walls and the small tree. The effect was quite entrancing, and it provided a small comfort in my now melancholy state.

Getting through this month has been easier this year then the last. Last year, after a fit of depression, I asked a favor of Sam to see if my parents still felt the same about my 'condition'. As it were, she never even got around to accepting for declining me my favor. It seems that last she heard they were trying to find a 'cure'.

Apparently, even after Jazz tried to convince them that I was still the same Danny they had spent the last eighteen years knowing, they would not believe it. My 'condition' was nothing short of leprosy and in their eyes exceeded it ten times over.

After hearing that, I had stopped any and all thoughts of going back to see them. Though, despite their fear of me, I still refuse to see them as anything other than my parents. To help redirect my thoughts, I had come up with my own Christmas traditions and had attempted to find my own happiness.

Despite my efforts to maintain a positive attitude during this season, those memories still expressed themselves.

With a final deep exhale, I set down my now empty cup into the sink. I will wash it later.

Turning off the small lamp, I take long strides and walk over to my bed. The faint yellow lights are soothing, and for a moment I almost forget why my eyes for now lightly burning. As the world around me starts to fade, I sleepily wish I wasn't the only of my kind. Then someone might understand..

—

Two Weeks Later..

—

"Hey ghost kid! Nice seeing you here!" I quickly look over and spot a familiar figure.

"Hey Ember! How're you and Skulker doing these days?" I lazily float over to where Ember McLain and Desiree were seated. Since I moved out of Amity, they have pretty much left me alone. Most of the Ghost Zone had heard about what happened between my family and I a mere two days after it happened, so if something good had come out of it..

After that, I found that the truce party was a good way to get myself out of any funk I happen to be in at the time.

"Ask him yourself!" She waved a pointed finger to her left along with an annoyed glare. Great. More drama.

It was easy enough to see the root of her irritation when he sauntered over to where I was standing. He obviously had been at the punch bowl a few times too many. With a drunk gait he gave me a side smirk and pointed up.

"Hey whelp, nice to see you here." I gave him a confused glance, and looked back to Ember. When she only gave me a blank stare with wide eyes, I then looked over at Desiree. When Des blinked and then promptly bursted out in loud hooting laughter, my confusion only deepened.

Between bursts of laughter, she clued me in. "Kid, do you know where you happened to stop?" Blinking, I stared for a moment, and then glanced over my head.

Sure enough.

Mistletoe.

I was so not drunk enough for this. Heck, I wasn't drunk at all!

Without further delay, Skulker leaned down and took my lips in his. It was rough, and luckily it only lasted a few seconds. Though, at that party, a few seconds were a couple seconds too long. Hoots and hollers soon filled the room as people laughed at my expense. I am certain that my face was scarlet as I promptly sat next to Ember and put my head in my hands and leaned back.

Well, at least humiliation outweighs depression.

"Skulker!" I heard a screech next to me as Ember snapped out of her shock induced stupor and quickly stood up next to the mech. I'm certain a heated argument was initiated, but I didn't pay any attention to it. I pretty much knew what she was saying, the same thing had happened last year to Technus after all. Although he had been a much more willing participant.

With a groan I sat back up again to view the damage. Turns out Ember had managed to get one of Skulkers arms and was now hitting him with it. Huh.

Getting up from the red couch, I walked over to the punch table. The bowls had pretty much been emptied, and what was left was probably more ectohol than punch, but I figured I needed it anyway.

Taking a small glass, I started sipping it. Glancing around the room, I saw many familiar faces, but there was one that I was unfamiliar with.

Turning to the self proclaimed 'Master of all things technological' I asked about the unfamiliar specter.

"Ah, I am surprised that you do not know of him child. Though if you only converse with ghosts during these truce parties it should not be too astonishing. He has not shown up to one in years. Don't know how many."

As Technus was talking, the ghost turned so I could see more of his face. It was a pale blue with stunning red eyes.

"As surprising as it is to see him here, it might be beneficial for you to get to know him. Despite his ways. He is the only other Halfa after all."

Slowly, I processed his words. 'The only other Halfa.' It was lucky that I do not need to breath in my ghost form, because I might have passed out otherwise.

The only other Halfa.

I'm not alone..

Technus must have left at some point, because when I came out of my daze, he was gone. And so was the 'other halfa'. I never even got his name..

—

Vlad's POV

—

This year has been an dull. Business has been just that, business, and even traveling has done nothing for me. Over the past few years I have been trying to get some excitement in my life. After 'developing' my companies, nothing seemed to challenge me anymore.

The last time something had been vaguely interesting was when I had gotten an offer from the Chinese government six years ago. Not only did I get profit from the deal itself, I had gotten into the government in such a way that if necessary I could overtake their country at any time.

It is always good to have a back-up plan just in case.

It certainly ended up being more beneficial than hosting that idiotic college reunion. What would that have profited me anyway? An evening full of loud music, and several days of waiting for the clean-up crew to finish making my castle immaculate once again.

Sure, I could have seen what Maddie and the idiot have been up to, but after their betrayal, I have not made the effort. They are not worth it.

From China, I then decided to check up on my other stations around the globe. Despite my efforts to rid myself of my loneliness by constantly surrounding myself with people, even going so far as to visit bars, I could not shake it off.

Lately I have come to a realization however, and it has left me even emptier if possible. I have realized this in the past, but as far as I tried to push it away, it has persisted to the forefront of my mind once again.

I am alone.

I will always be alone.

Whether I want to think about it or not, it is an undeniable fact that I am a ghost. Part or not, I will never find happiness while looking over that.

That is why I have ignored the happenings of the zone these past years, and I tried to get myself to think that it was working. I would not kid myself this year though. I had convinced myself that conversing with Skulker to stay updated on the basics would be enough, but it was time to get to know it better. Who knows, I might meet someone worth manipulating. Skulker had been easy enough, give him the resources for a new suit every now and again and he is willing to do almost anything.

Though how he got it ruined so often was beyond me.

Ah well, all the more he owes me.

Just last week however, I got a call from Skulker recommending that I go to the truce party. He suggested it last year as well as the ones previous, but I had always declined. This year, however, is going to be different.

I had come back to my main castle in Wisconsin just yesterday as to be ready for the festivities. It probably will not be all that eventful, I have come to expect as much.

With a sigh, I enter the portal. Flying toward the Ghost Writer's library, I ponder if this was a good idea. Who knows, I could be taking over Iceland right now.

Once I enter, the first thing I see is Skulker being beaten by his own arm. Great. Now I am going to have to pay for another suit.

Shaking my head in mild amusement, I walk over to the punch bowl. Smells like they added a fair amount of ectohol into the mix. Good, I need it.

After taking a fair helping of the concoction, I walk over to the other side of the room. Taking a sip, I survey the room. Turning to a nearby specter, I ask about the different ghosts. Most I have heard about from different sources. Turns out a lot of them spend what time they have outside of the Ghost Zone in the town of Amity Park. I can't say that I am overly fond of that town myself. After all, I hear that is the town that Jack and Maddie took up residence.

At that thought, I turn away slightly from the conversation. As I do, I notice a ghost on the other side of the room. Cutting off the ghost that I was talking to, I ask about this other specter.

"Ah, that young ghost has been giving us a hard time. He is a powerful one though.. seems to be growing more so by the day. Though makes sense since he is a Halfa.. you are too, right? Heh.. two of a kind you are.." He continued talking, though I had stopped listening to him.

The only other Halfa.

I'm not alone..

Before I could even think about going over to talk to him, Skulker walked over to me. Minus one arm.

"Hey, good to see you here! I wasn't sure if you were going to make it. Come on, I'll introduce you to Ember, I think she has calmed down now." Numbly, I nodded, still somewhat stuck in thought. I walked along with Skulker, only taking in half of what he was saying.

After he finished rambling, or rather when I was finished listening to him, I walked over to where I last saw the other halfa. He was gone.

I never even got his name..

* * *

A/N : There you go! That was one of my fastest updates yet!

Thanks go to those who reviewed the prologue, you are all greatly appreciated *passes out cyber cookies and cake*

I do not own the idea of ectohol, that goes to The-Other-Ghostwriter I believe. Go read their stories! Pieces of creative genius they are..

Ah, its midnight.. time for bed! Or, I could drink coffee and get some more of this story out.. yeah.. let's go with that. I am on a roll!

Please review! I need to know if I am making sense..

See you next time! Hopefully soon!


End file.
